vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Bowser
Did someone page the king of awesome!? Bowser is the main antagonist in the Mario series and a wrestler in VGCW. He is a former VGCW Champion and a two-time Royal Rumble winner, and is the only wrestler to have won two Royal Rumble matches in a row. Bowser's record was drawn into question when he was revealed to be one of the wrestlers guilty of using the Glitch Bomb, but he was not suspended as a result, unlike Donkey Kong and Proto Man. In The Super Mario Series Bowser (Koopa in Japan) is the biggest enemy of the Mushroom Kingdom and their heroes. He was not the first adversary Mario would face, and he probably isn't the strongest or brightest, but his persistence has earned him the honor of being the Mario's archenemy. He and his son Bowser Jr. make up the royal family of a group of turtle-dragon guys called Koopas. Only Bowser, his son, and a group of elites known as the Koopalings show the dragon part. Bowser is primarily known for kidnapping Princess Peach and leaving Mario and Luigi to go through his severely underequipped army and rescue her, usually by dropping Bowser down some kind of pit. When he finds himself unable to kidnap the Princess (usually because someone else did it first), he tends to bumble about looking for her or teams up with the Mario Bros. in hopes of getting her for himself. In VGCW Bowser debuted on November 20th, 2012, with a victory over his long-time enemy Mario. He quickly established a reputation as a powerful, if not careless wrestler who combined impressive skill, extraordinary luck and, for a good while, underhanded tactics in the ring. This served him well in Royal Rumbles, where he often entered near the end with plenty of strength to take out his remaining competition. Season 1: Ending the Thousand Years of Darkness Bowser's luck in Royal Rumbles paid off when he won two in a row on November 22nd and 28th. His first win earned him a VGCW Championship match against Ganondorf. Ganondorf easily dispatched the King of Koopas in an Inferno match, and the apparent lack of effort needed to beat him only helped to reinforce the notion that Ganondorf was invincible. Only Scorpion and Link were thought to stand a chance of dethroning the Dark Lord, but Bowser ended hopes that such a match would take place when he eliminated Scorpion during his second Royal Rumble victory to earn another title shot. Ganondorf was not so fortunate when the two fought for the championship again on December 5th. The two competed in an infamous Inferno Iron Man Match, which Bowser won with a staggering final score of 32-5. Much later, the audience would learn that the source of Bowser's strength was the Glitch Bomb, but for the present, Bowser was VGCW Champion. Bowser had little time to enjoy his victory, for as the title left his hands, Ganondorf infected it with The Gerudo Curse, causing it to be lost immediately by nearly every man who held it. Bowser defended his newly-won title in a Triple Threat match against Adam Jensen and Link, and quickly lost the belt to Jensen after being floored by a flying forearm delivered by Link. After losing the title, Bowser began to slowly fade from the spotlight, only appearing in pre-show matches for the rest of Season 1. His luck in Royal Rumble matches began to wear off as well, as he was thrown out of the ring by Scorpion, Eggman, Donkey Kong, and even Arino. Outside of Royal Rumbles, he did not appear in a single match in all of Season 2. Season 3-4: Absence and comeback After a long hiatus, Bowser finally returned to VGCW on 2013-02-22. Apparently having grown bored of antagonizing the Mario Bros., he instead fought Sabin. Sabin dominated most of the match, but due to the distractions caused by constant bickering of ringside VGCW fans of what did and did not qualify as a suplex, Sabin lost his focus. The distraction resulted in Bowser sneaking in a surprise pin for the victory. Bowser then went on hiatus again, but returned during the 2013-03-12 show when he was called out by Ganondorf for his use of the Glitch Bomb in their infamous 32-5 match. Ganondorf then challenged him to a rematch, another Inferno Iron Man match, which Bowser accepted, saying he didn't need to use the move to beat Ganondorf. Bowser backed up his bragging, defeating the Dark Lord in a very intense 8-7 victory before both he and Ganondorf were attacked by Devil Woody. Considering he was again not scheduled for a match, Bowser made a surprise appearance on the 2013-03-26 stream when he spoke with his "old pal" Geno backstage. While he was quick to mock Geno for his loss during the previous stream and his lack of knowledge about Dracula and the VGCW, Bowser was surprisingly helpful to Geno. He revealed that Dracula had been lying about his supposed success in VGCW and, more importantly, that Dracula was responsible for Woody's demonic transformation. After an almost 3 month absence, Bowser would return to VGCW on the Season 4 finale in a match against Arino. Bowser dominated most of the match until the fight was taken outside where, after taking one too many Last Continues and admiring too many ladders, Bowser fell in a stunning upset. Was it merely rust from having not wrestled in ages? Perhaps THQuality? Or maybe Arino was getting some help from a Mario master? Season 5: Holding the Dragon Ball After over four months of absence, it was revealed on October 15, 2013 that Bowser was in possession of the last Dragon Ball. GM Gabe Newell booked Adam Jensen to fight Bowser for the Dragon Ball, but the King of Awesome quickly put Jensen away without breaking a sweat. Only one question remained: would anyone be able to defeat Bowser and claim the Dragon Ball for themselves? After Jensen's humiliating defeat by the King of Awesome, resident GM Gabe "Best GM Ever" Newell booked himself against Bowser in hopes of squeezing the Dragon Ball out of him. Unfortunately for Gabe, Bowser wasn't having any of his shenanigans and handed him a massive defeat with a devastating Goomba Driver. But then from out of nowhere came the Lord of Darkness Ganondorf himself, who proceeded to deliver a GVD to a slightly tired Bowser. Gabe would take advantage of the injured Bowser and managed to grab the final Dragon Ball. Season 6: Bowser's Revenge After holding onto his Legends contract for awhile, Bowser was released...and subsequently reinstated back in the main roster. On November 12, he faced Dracula in a match for the ages in the first Main Event for Season 6. Not bothered by the former GM's new power, Bowser took it to Dracula in a match that was about as close as you can get it. With finisher aftter finisher being thrown out in succession just to ensure a 2 count, things seemed bad for the King of Awesome.......until he got the upper hand and landed the Rainbow Rhodes to get the 3 count against the Vampire; proving that no matter how dark you are, you can never beat the King of Awesome. Now that Bowser is off his Legends contract, he's expected to wrestle; and that he did on 2013-12-17 against fellow former Glitch Bomb user, Proto Man. In a fairly back in forth match with neither man gaining to much of an advantage over each other, Proto Man out of no where popped his patent E-tank and landed a devastating Signature and Finishing Move on Bowser. But unfortunately for Proto Man, that did nothing but incur the King of Awesome's wrath. Bowser would follow up with a Signature of his own, Rainbow Rhodes; and a Finishing Thwomp Bottom BUT showing a lot of heart (or E-tank usage), Protoman kicked out. But Bowser would follow that up with his Koop Factor to get the decisive win against the former Glitch Bomber. On the night of Christmas Eve, Bowser spoke with Haggar about an eagerness to face off against The Savior, but such would not be in the cards, as he was already booked for an Inferno match against not-even-slightly-nervous Barret Wallace. The two heavyweights threw each other around with numerous heavy-hitting moves, doing plenty of damage to one another as the ring raged with fire. Bowser would eventually roll Barret up to the edge of the ring and push him throgh the flames, netting himself his fifth victory in a row. Miscellaneous Facts Bowser in the past entered the ring with two young women, who were at one point referred to as Peach and Daisy. But after the real Peach and Daisy appeared in the Female Division, it was unknown who the imposters were. Currently, Bowser has ditched the "hos" for a lowrider. Behind the Kayfabe Despite being one of the tougher wrestlers in the company as well as a former champion, Bowser appearances have become rare since his win over Arino back in December. Bazza stated in February the reason Bowser hasn't been booked in matches as much as he used to is because of his "bad" CAW model, explaining that the two categories that usually decide on who he books in each show are how popular they are and whether he likes the model or not, the latter which the King of Koopas has problems in. Furthermore, the limitations of the Create-A-Wrestler feature in WWE'13 make it challenging to create a really good Bowser model. In WWE'13, Bazza kept Bowser over his impressive 32-5 victory over Ganon. Since then, the secret behind his huge success in the Iron Man match was revealed to be the use of the Glitch Bomb. After competing in another Iron Man match with 8-7 victory, he was booked for special matches and made succesful transition to WWE 2K14. During his legends phase, Bowser appeared to want to come back to VGCW. During the Mario Party 3 stream, between Bryn, Toh, Bazza, and SuperNormalStep, Bowser kept showing up to bribe them with phones, evening up the money, and giving them curses to let them know he's not all fun and games. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery Bowser Debut.png|Bowser meets Mario Backstage in his Debut Bowser Up Close.png Bowser 32-5.png|Bowser makes the history books Bowser Deal With It.png|Bowser's response to the angry Ganon fanboys